


The Way That You Saved Me (I’ll Remember)

by RoLo_Renegade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLo_Renegade/pseuds/RoLo_Renegade
Summary: Kara fears the worst for Cat when Nia shares her latest dream. However, she knows she will do whatever it takes to save the woman who means more to her than she's ever been brave enough to confess--even if that means finally finding the courage to give Cat the truth she's always deserved.





	The Way That You Saved Me (I’ll Remember)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caycep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caycep/gifts).



> Inspired by the prompt "You don't remember last night at all, do you?"

Steam swirled upward from her coffee in curious cat tail wisps, the portentous imagery distracting her enough from the more obvious warning that she took a sip far sooner than she should have. The moment the liquid touched her tongue, she hissed in response and let the mug drop back down with a loud clunk and a dark slosh onto her hand.

“Dammit,” she growled while quickly shaking off the burning droplets. Red blotches had already blossomed against her pale skin. As she blew on the painful spots, she startled at the sound of someone unlocking her front door.

“Nia?”

Blonde hair was first to show through the opening, followed by a worried blue gaze outlined by thick, dark frames. Stepping forward the rest of the way, Kara filled the entrance with her naturally imposing physique, regardless of all the ways Nia now realized Kara tried to diminish her presence.

No slouch in any galaxy could make Nia un-see that her mentor and friend was—well, _Super_.

The revelation—even more important to Nia, the _trust_ Kara had given her—still made the Naltorian grin with what she thought must look like foolish glee.

Oblivious to her friend’s ruminations, Kara stepped in the rest of the way, letting the door click shut behind her. Fingers tipped down her glasses enough for her to glance over the frames. As she activated her X-ray vision as a precaution, she asked, “Are you okay? I heard you curse as I was coming down the hall.”

Waving aside Kara’s concern while blowing once more on the still tingling spots on her skin, she hurriedly replied, “I-I’m okay! I just spilled a little coffee on my hand, that’s all. It’ll be fine.”

Brow furrowing, the blonde crossed to Nia’s side and carefully lifted the hand in question. Pushing her glasses back up her nose, she tilted the hand slightly to the left and softly blew.

Nia couldn’t withhold her surprised gasp as she felt Kara’s freeze breath against her burn. She soon released a soft, relieved sigh at the way the cool air soothed better than aloe wherever it touched.

As the hero tended to her friend’s mishap, she watched Nia’s reactions with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. After a few more seconds, she slowly stopped, releasing her grip on Nia’s hand. “Better?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, that’s—that was perfect. Thank you.”

The Naltorian studied Kara as she sank back in her chair, once more slipping into all the familiar physical tells of her human guise.

“Do-do you—I mean, um, it must be a relief to be around people who know, so you can—be you.”

Kara’s mouth slipped upward on one side as she failed to completely hide her amusement at Nia’s continuing efforts to process her revelation to the Naltorian.

“It _is_ nice,” she agreed, earning a relieved sigh. “Although, I sometimes use my abilities discreetly, even around people who don’t know who—or _what_ I am.”

Memories always tucked close to the surface for easy accessing made her smile grow to full size. “I’m pretty sure I would have burned out as Cat’s assistant after a week if I hadn’t used most of my powers to keep up with her.”

The happiness she always felt whenever she thought of the former CatCo CEO tilted into puzzlement at Nia’s frown. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Increasingly more uncomfortable under the Kryptonian blue of Kara’s gaze, Nia twisted her hands once more around her mug.

“I-I had a dream—the same dream three times now, actually. The first was before Brainy helped me understand how to navigate and take control of my dreams—but the other two times have been just as confusing.”

Her fingers clenched in frustration against the mug before relaxing away from the heat.

“Okay, well, let’s talk through it then and see if there’s anything we can make more sense of together.”

“That’s just it! There’s hardly anything to discuss! It’s just—white.”

Kara’s eyebrows hitched upward at the frustrated one-word description. “What do you mean by ‘white’?”

“ _White_.” Nia gave a “that’s it” shrug, her frustration tightening the movement. “I’m surrounded by it. It’s blinding and loud, and I can barely move beneath it.”

Across from her, Kara perked slightly. “Okay, well, you just said two things we can work with: It’s loud and you can’t move because of it. What does it sound like?”

Nia’s eyes grew unfocused as she replayed the sound. “It’s—it’s a roar.”

“You mean like a—like a lion?”

The Naltorian tilted her head slightly at Kara’s question, instantly causing the hero to blush. “O-or not that literal a roar, probably.”

She ran her fingers along the arm of her glasses before adjusting them unnecessarily. “Right.”

Despite her exasperation, Nia couldn’t help but laugh at the now recognizable though still charming ways Kara became flustered. She sobered quickly, however, as she continued to consider her dream. “It’s just this loud white noise roar. It fills my head like static.”

Arms drawing around herself, she shivered despite the warmth of her apartment. “And it comes with this sensation of something cold and inescapable pressing in around me, locking me in place. Even when I try to do what Brainy taught me, I can’t. I just feel—trapped.”

Dark knowing tightened Kara’s features at Nia’s description. Her voice barely rippled the air between them as she whispered, “Sounds awful.”

Suddenly not wanting Kara to continue to think about whatever was casting shadows of despair into her gaze, she added, “There’s one more thing.”

She only took a moment’s solace at being able to draw Kara’s attention back to their conversation. With clear discomfort over what she knew would upset the other reporter even further, she finished, “I called you after this last dream because—because this time, I-I heard Ms. Grant.”

“You heard Cat?”

The odd slouch of Kara’s posture snapped straight, her shoulders folding back from their inward curl and her head raising until her chin jutted proudly. She glared down the sharp line of her nose, the cobalt of her eyes pulsing with inner fire. Nia couldn’t help the huff of amazement at the total transformation—not to mention the shiver of intimidation she felt at how imposing Kara had become in the span of a few seconds.

Voice dropping a full octave, she demanded, “What is she saying?”

“Sh-she cries out for Supergirl.”

The Naltorian shrank back slightly in her seat, her voice a remorseful hush. “But then the white noise roar overtakes everything and I don’t hear anything more from her.”

Nia startled at how quickly Kara’s concern ratcheted to what she would consider near-panic levels.

“When? When did you last have this dream?”

“This morning.”

“And how many times do you usually have a dream before it happens?”

“It—it honestly doesn’t fit any specific pattern.”

Seeing how her answer was inciting a surge of fear that visibly shook the hero, Nia continued, “It-it might not even be anything to actually worry about. You know my dreams can sometimes be abstract.”

“And what,” Kara snapped, “this is really just about Cat being pissed that her latte isn’t hot enough?”

Nia couldn’t hold back the nervous bubble of laughter to pop from her mouth. “Sorry,” she quickly offered, her fingers barely covering the lift of her lips. “It’s just—well, she _could_ make a lukewarm latte sound like a national emergency some mornings.”

As she continued to fail at not laughing, she caught the slight betrayal of amusement pulling at Kara’s expression. To show her effort to calm herself, the hero offered, “I once made the mistake of bringing her an iced latte. I then watched her immediately launch it into a trash can while she yelled how ice belonged in skating rinks and under polar bears, but _never ever_ in coffee or alcohol.”

Settling back into the memory, the hero huffed, “The next morning, I received an email from Defenders of Wildlife informing me Cat had adopted a polar bear in my name. She signed it, ‘Next time you consider wasting ice, Kiera, remember the plight of _your_ polar bear.’”

Nia’s laughter released the rest of Kara’s tension. Blue eyes shining happily, she finished, “There’s extra—and then there’s Cat Grant.”

“I don’t know,” Nia giggled, “she at least knows how to keep things interesting.”

Sobering by increments as her thoughts shifted back to the mystery of Nia’s dream, Kara softly agreed. “It was always an adventure working for her.”

Nia drew silent as she studied the hero. Even in the most dire of situations, Kara always seemed able to exude a sense of strength and hope. She knew, however, from her own recent heartache with her sister, there was no relief for Kara from the pain of losing Alex as Supergirl’s strongest ally. No matter how excellent the hero was at pretending, she couldn’t bluff her way out of that truth.

And now Nia had dimmed her friend’s light even more.

“You really miss her.”

Too tired to even bother with the lies she had trained herself to tell, Kara nodded. “Every minute of every single day.”

Not requiring any of her special Naltorian abilities to read the deeper truth of Kara’s confession, she softly asked, “Have you ever thought about telling her?”

The emptiness of Kara’s laughter clanged against Nia’s heart. “Cat and I—it’s just never been right timing, you know? And as long as she’s still searching for whatever it is she couldn’t find here, I need to respect her need for time and space—no matter how much I _really_ hate both.”

The Naltorian’s response was a deep-set frown. “Kara, in the short time I worked for Ms. Grant in D.C., I learned more about you than I did about almost anything or anyone else in her life. She _loved_ talking about you—even when it was about something she pretended to think was ridiculous. She once spent twenty minutes lamenting what she deemed your ‘questionable obsession with pumpkin spice.’”

Nothing was quite so lovely as the flush of color blooming through Kara’s cheeks in that moment.

Nia scooted closer, closing her hand around Kara’s wrist. “Whatever Ms. Grant is out there looking for, it will never mean more to her than you. You should tell her how you feel about her. I think—I think you might be surprised by the response you get.”

Blue gaze averted to Nia’s hand as the Naltorian’s words tumbled raucously through her head. When she inhaled, the sound shuddered in a way that deepened her blush. “Well, before either of us can tell the other anything, I kind of have to know where she is.”

“Oh.” Nia flopped back against her chair with a frustrated grunt. “She didn’t mention anything the last time you talked?”

“With everything going on here in National City both for Kara Danvers _and_ Supergirl, I haven’t really had a chance to talk with her in a while. Just random texts—but even those have become sporadic and short.”

“Okay, try contacting her again and let’s get Brainy here. He’s our best bet at figuring out how to locate Ms. Grant. Maybe-maybe he could even help me understand my dream better.”

The hero smiled at how quickly Nia settled into action, dialing the Coluan while wagging her fingers toward the phone in Kara’s pocket. “Tick tock,” she teased as she waited for Brainy to answer.

Kara snorted softly as she pulled up Cat’s contact information. Trying first to call, she sighed at the sound of Cat’s voice instructing her to leave a message. “Be succinct or be gone,” she ordered and Kara felt her nerves ignite shockingly fast.

“Hi, Cat, it’s Kara. I, um, well, it’s been a while since I heard from you and I just wanted to check in, see how things are going wherever you are. Where-where _did_ you end up heading off to? I know you were looking forward to a break and some privacy after things—well, after President _Baker_ became a thing. A really shitty thing,” she mumbled before realizing she wasn’t obeying either of Cat’s voice mail demands.

“Anyway,” she stammered, her words tumbling ever faster from her mouth, “please give me a call when you get this message so I know you’re safe—not-not that I don’t think you wouldn’t be safe. I just want to check that-that—”

She stopped herself with a shaky, self-conscious breath. When she exhaled, the clarity of her purpose washed through her. Voice finally strong and steady, with just a touch of Supergirl steel, she stated, “Please, Cat. I need to hear from you. I need to know where you are and I need to know you’re okay. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Unable to say goodbye, she instead hung up without any further rambling, the silence of the closed line unbearable. Pulling up her texts, she flipped through until she found her conversation with Cat. Fingers flew across her screen as she typed out a follow-up message.

**Sorry for the rambling. It’s kind of my trademark by now, though, isn’t it? Please contact me. It’s important.**

She hesitated, then added two words:

 **_Super_ ** **important.**

Before sense could overtake her desperation, she hit send and slammed the phone down onto Nia’s table with a nervous huff.

The Naltorian startled slightly at the sound as she hung up her own phone with far less force. “Brainy is on his way.”

She collected her now cold coffee and headed for the tiny kitchenette. “Do you want some coffee while we wait? I can make a fresh pot.”

Kara floated to her feet, much to Nia’s secret delight, and waved her out of the way. “Let me make it. It’ll give me something to do other than fly out there to bring Brainy here faster.”

With only minimal protest—because Kara was, after all, her guest—Nia abandoned the space to the hero. She understood too well the need for distraction in mundane activities. Bouncing down onto the small sofa, she watched Kara methodically prepare a fresh pot of coffee.

By the time she was finished and ready to pour two fresh cups, she could hear Brainy approaching downstairs. She carried Nia’s mug to her and went for the door, pulling it open just as Brainy was about to knock.

“Kara, Nia said it was imperative I come here as quickly as possible.”

Handing over the mug of coffee, she shifted to the side, allowing him entrance. He accepted the coffee with a confused but gracious, “Thank you.”

“Of course. And thank you for coming here so quickly.” A furrow of worry rippled her forehead. “You didn’t say anything to Alex, did you?”

“No. Nia did not specify if this might pertain to Supergirl.”

Leading him into the living room, the hero settled into a spot on the couch beside Nia while Brainy left the mug on the counter and sat across from them. She and Nia then proceeded to take turns explaining the Naltorian’s dream and its significance to Kara and the urgency behind their need for his assistance.

“So, Brainy, as soon as you can help us find where Cat is, I can go save her.”

To the hero’s surprise and displeasure, the normally cooperative Coluan rose and stepped away from where he had been sitting. “I cannot tell you Ms. Grant’s location.”

Still hoping this was just another of the ever-present communication glitches they had all frequently had with him, Kara laughed. Nia could hear the hollowness of the sound. “Well, I’m sure you _could_ with a little effort.”

Nia caught the highwire tension in Kara’s voice. Brainy, however, remained unfazed. “I cannot help you with this.”

The Kryptonian rose from her seat, her features full of fury as she turned to face him. “You _won’t_ help me with this,” she corrected.

Brainy’s silent confirmation only aroused her anger further.

“Why?”

“There are certain significant events that must occur unaided by me in this timeline.”

“And Cat possibly being in danger is a significant event to my timeline?”

“Yes.”

“So, she _is_ in danger?”

Missing the cues of Kara’s slipping control, the Coluan replied, “I did not confirm that. I simply stated I cannot interfere with certain significant events.”

“But aiding them will ensure they happen the way they’re supposed to happen.”

“If they are meant to happen without my interference as they did in what was once my past, then they will happen again now in my present without me.”

Frustration and a far more deeply rooted fear twisted through her in serpentine loops. “Then at least tell me what is supposed to happen.”

“I cannot tell you that.”

“If you know as much about me as you claim to, then you know Cat Grant is one of the most important people in my life.”

“I know precisely how important Cat Grant is to your life and to your timeline.”

“If you know that, then you also know I will do _anything_ for her—so tell me where she is so I can save her!”

By the time she had finished yelling, Kara had traversed the length of Nia’s apartment, shepherding the Coluan ahead of her with barely controlled shoves against his shoulders. When he staggered to a stop, his back now pressed against the front door, he surprised her by remaining stalwart in his refusal.

“I cannot help you with this,” he repeated.

The heat pulsing from her eyes stirred the air between them as Kara leaned closer. White-hot fury blazed in her glare and when she spoke, her voice carried with it regal bearing and command. “Tell me, does your twelfth-level intellect not warn you about the danger of angering the Last Daughter of Krypton?”

“Hey, Kara, that’s enough. Please.”

Nia tempered the shake in her voice as best as she could, not wanting to show Kara her fear of the hero’s unexpected response. However, she also needed Kara to regain the control she was only partly surprised she had lost at the thought of Cat’s endangerment.

Stepping close enough to lay her hand on Kara’s shoulder, she gripped tightly in an attempt to draw her attention, feeling a knot of muscles beneath her fingers.

“I know you want to save Ms. Grant from whatever is coming, but immolating Brainy isn’t going to help—no matter how tempting the thought can be at times.”

She shot a glare toward the Coluan, who merely steepled his fingers before him and stared with an unsettling impassivity. Nia, however, could see the way his hands shook slightly.

“We’re—we’re gonna figure this out ourselves, okay?”

Instead of rallying Kara’s hope, Nia watched in despair as her friend’s expression dissolved under distressed tears flowing from her eyes.

Feeling Kara begin to slip downward, Nia wrapped her in her arms and did her best to lower them both to the floor as gracefully as she could. As Kara slumped forward, her knees pulled up to her chest and her hands covering her face, Nia glanced up to where Brainy continued simply to observe. She startled, however, at the regret she saw within his gaze. “I do wish I could help.”

Though the sound of Kara’s cries felt needle-sharp through her heart, the Naltorian gave him a single nod to show she understood. Quietly, he pivoted and slipped out of the apartment.

The two sat together as Kara tried to calm down and Nia simply held her grip around the hero’s trembling shoulders. After several minutes, Kara whispered, “There—there’s s-so much I haven’t told her. So much I-I’ve been too afraid to say.”

“There’s still time,” Nia countered. “My dream hasn’t happened. We can still find Ms. Grant. You can still protect her from whatever’s going to happen. You can still tell her everything you need to say.”

With a soft slip of amusement, she continued, “Although, not to freak you out or anything, but if you’re counting your Super secret among the things you haven’t told her—you-you shouldn’t. I’m pretty sure she knows.”

The Naltorian’s mouth curled into a confused pout. “I’m pretty sure she knows about me, too—but I still can’t figure out _how_.”

Though tears continued to stain her cheeks, Kara laughed. “That’s one of _her_ superpowers. She sees you in ways no one else does—and it’s the most wonderful and terrifying thing in the galaxy.”

A broken sob chased her final confession, the sound a foreign ululation filled with familiar agony. “I can’t lose her, Nia.”

Rallying all the strength she could in the face of Kara’s misery and fear, Nia rose to her feet and held out a hand for the hero. “You’re not going to lose anyone today.”

The certainty of Nia’s words drew Kara up from her tears. Wanting to believe, she bypassed the proffered hand, instead floating herself once more to her feet. “What can I do?”

“What would you usually do?”

“I’d have Brainy track down Cat’s mobile phone signal—but we can’t do that because Alex would want to know why I’m trying to track down Cat using DEO tech. And Alex can’t know about this—especially if I have to save Cat as Supergirl.”

She sighed, once more feeling the absence of Winn, and looked out the window. “If I had some idea of where she was, I could just locate her by listening for her.”

Nia perked at the statement. “You can do that? I mean, your hearing is that sensitive? You could hear her anywhere on the planet?”

“Only specific people.” Kara knew she was blushing, but she also knew it was safe to speak of certain things with Nia. “I learn the rhythms of those people I care about the most: heart beats, breathing patterns, voices. It’s comforting to me, to be able to listen for them and know they’re safe.”

“And Cat is one of these people?” At the responding nod, she asked, “So why can’t you listen for her now?”

“Like I said, I need to have some idea of where she is. I know I could hear her, but then I would have no idea _where_ I was hearing her. It would be like—like trying to locate one particular mouse squeaking in an airplane hangar full of other squeaking mice.”

“I always thought Ms. Grant would be the roar among squeaks.”

Kara listened beyond the frightened, dispirited inflection of Nia’s statement, focusing instead on her words—on one word in particular. “Nia, the roar you hear—do you think you can pull up this dream now? Maybe describe the roar or anything else you might hear or see? Maybe having someone here to ask questions will help guide you?”

“Brainy has been doing something similar with me during our training.” She bit her bottom lip as though not wanting to let out her next words. “It’s been a—a hit-or-miss effort.”

Settling back onto the couch, Kara stated, “Let’s see what we can do to make this session a hit.”

The renewed determination in the hero’s voice steadied Nia as she sat beside her. With deep breaths, she closed her eyes and concentrated on allowing her mind to dive into the slipstream of dream images constantly coursing through her subconscious. As the kaleidoscope of visions slid past in a blur, she focused on locating the one she knew Kara needed her find.

With a soft gasp, she muttered, “I-I’ve got it. I’m in the dream that has Ms. Grant.”

Her brow furrowed as she observed all the familiar—and practically useless—moments. “It’s still nothing but white and cold and loud,” she sighed.

Warmth enveloped her hands and she knew Kara was trying to keep her tethered between her conscious and subconscious realms. “Focus on the loud part. Is there anything else you can hear beyond the roar? Maybe Cat’s voice again?”

Dark locks brushed against her shoulders as the Naltorian shook her head. “I don’t hear Ms. Grant.” Her eyebrows pinched together as she realized the white noise was receding. Beneath it, she began to hear murmurs and moans, and finally words.

“It’s not Ms. Grant, but I do hear someone saying—they’re crying out huff? Heff—no, hilf. Hilf mir?”

A flex of strength around her hands caused the Naltorian to flinch before she felt Kara’s hold loosen. “That’s German for help me. Are others speaking German?”

“Maybe? I can hear what sounds like people in pain, but those are the only words I can make out.”

Struggling to maintain control over her steadily increasing desperation, Kara tried another tactic. “Okay, that’s okay. You’re hearing more. Can you see more?”

Nia glanced around her, already preparing to give up when she caught the flutter of color along the edge of the monochromatic landscape. “I see red.”

“Blood?”

The word barely rippled the air between them but Nia felt Kara’s fear in another painful squeeze of her hands. “No, not blood. It’s fabric.”

She shifted closer, trying to get a better view of whatever it was daring to escape the whiteness surrounding her. “It’s a flag!”

Nia’s eyes popped open and she gasped in realization. “It’s the Swiss flag! It’s Switzerland!”

“You’re sure?”

A surprising blush tinted Nia’s cheeks, but she nodded resolutely. “I-I really like Roger Federer,” she answered, biting her lip at how she had unconsciously over-emphasized _really_. “So trust me: I definitely know the Swiss flag.”

The hopeful shine returning to her friend’s sapphire gaze was worth the embarrassment of her confession. Leaning forward, Kara kissed Nia’s forehead. “You’ve just narrowed down my search from empty hangar to two-car garage,” she laughed. “You’re brilliant and the next time Roger Federer plays anywhere, I’m getting you in to watch, even if I have to fly us there on Kryptonian Air.”

Floating up and back, the hero spun into her suit in a move Nia knew she would never not enjoy witnessing. With her hair still settling down on her shoulders, Kara smiled at the Naltorian, her relief burning brightly in her eyes. “Thank you.”

“Go find her, Kara. Keep her safe—and _tell_ her.”

Offering only a cryptic smile in reply, the hero flew through one of the open windows in Nia’s living room, ascending so rapidly, the Naltorian lost track of her almost instantly.

Miles slipped into the wake of one of her fastest flights yet as she left behind sunshine and warmth for the moonlit snowscape rising up beneath her. Heart pounding fiercely against her ribs, though not because of exertion, she slowed her momentum and then focused her hearing. As soon as she picked up the sound of Cat’s heart, her body had already automatically begun to move in pursuit, the rhythm reeling her in without any hesitation.

Land began to rise up before her into the impressive contours of the Alps that shaped the horizon with its jagged outlines. Forcing herself to look away from the natural majesty, she focused more intently on the sound that pulled her down toward the warm glow of a large resort set into a recess at the base of one of the nearby mountains.

Hovering high overhead, Kara scanned the resort piercing the eerie dusk with its blazing brightness. Far off in what she recognized as a grand ballroom, she finally found the location of Cat’s heart beat.

Flying closer, she carefully positioned herself in the shadows and used her telescopic vision to scan the crowd. A relieved smile broke the frown previously compressing her mouth and she had to blink quickly several times to clear her embarrassingly blurry vision.

Even among myriad other guests, Cat was unmistakable and unmatched. Dressed in a sleeveless ivory gown with an empire waist and a lace bodice that parted into a teasingly low V-cut, she gestured airily with her free hand as the other curled around a crystal tumbler of what Kara was certain was one of her favorite whiskeys. Without having to listen to what the smaller blonde was saying, Kara could tell the guests surrounding her were enraptured by her words—by _her_.

Eye line slipping down Cat’s delicate form, Kara noted the details of the gown that clung to her in ways that made the hero jealous—and diverted her attention enough, she nearly missed the low rumble tumbling down from the mountainside jutting upward from where the resort nestled. Faint for only a moment, the rumble rushed closer with alarming haste, shaking the ground and shattering the silence of the valley.

And then came the roar.

Kara switched her focus in time to see a wall of white rushing down the mountain slope, spewing debris in all directions as it approached.

Avalanche.

_“I’m surrounded by it. It’s blinding and loud, and I can barely move beneath it.”_

“Oh, Rao, no,” she breathed as Nia’s dream finally revealed its truth.

Flying up toward the avalanche, Kara scanned the width and depth of the onslaught before changing direction and beginning to fly in a back-and-forth pattern faster than any human eye could discern. With each split-second swoop, she smashed and crushed as much of the snow and chunks of mountain debris as she could, shoving and blowing the lesser debris far away from the avalanche’s path. She held position, trying not to let the disaster drop any further down the mountain than she had to.

When she had dispersed most of the land and snow sliding toward the resort, she shifted up into the air and began to blow her freeze breath down over what was left. As the remainder of the avalanche froze in place, she frowned in confusion at how the accompanying roar continued to fill the air.

Looking back toward the resort, she realized _another_ avalanche, smaller but faster, had started further down the mountainside. For several damning seconds, she watched in horror as it rolled downward, the sound of impact with the ballroom’s wall of windows finally shaking her from her disbelief.

Dipping back toward the building below, the hero soared toward the chaos. Once more, she released her freeze breath, slowing and finally stopping the descent of boulders and ice into the now badly damaged structure. Only when she was certain she had succeeded in freezing everything that dared move toward the ballroom did she make her way down.

She flew through one of the many now shattered windows, instantly overwhelmed by the sounds of fear and pain surrounding her. Instinct tried to kick in, tried to convince her to calm the crowd, to help them regain order, to lead them from the broken remains of the building.

 _Instinct be damned_ , she thought as she honed in on the sound that had pulled her halfway around the earth to find.

Enough of the second avalanche’s debris had forced its way inside to sweep through the dining area. Beneath one of the overturned and scattered tables, Kara heard the familiar thrum of Cat’s heart. Noting its surprisingly slow, even beat, she rushed downward, tossing back the table as carefully as her fear would allow her.

“Cat?”

Curled onto her side, the smaller blonde lay crumpled and unconscious as blood lazily tinted the hair along her temple. When she remained unresponsive through the hero’s additional attempts to rouse her, Kara carefully scooped her into her arms after a scan to confirm she wouldn’t cause any harm by moving her.

Oblivious to the continued chaos around her, the hero lifted up from the ground and slipped back out through the windows. She pressed Cat firmly against her, hoping her elevated body heat would help protect the smaller blonde from the cold night air. She easily located the nearest hospital, her trajectory shifting automatically as she turned her focus to watching Cat’s expressions for any sign of response to their flight.

Boots barely touching ground, Kara raced inside the ER, Cat cradled within the warmth of her arms. Hesitating briefly as she processed the signage and language around her, she easily began explaining in perfect German, “Please, there’s been an avalanche. I was able to stop it from doing much damage, but there are still injured people.”

As she spoke, she strode toward a nearby gurney, noting the staff that hurried to surround her. However, she couldn’t bring herself to let go of Cat, instead staring down at the smaller blonde unconscious in her arms.

“Supergirl?”

One of the doctors gripped her shoulder, his attention straying for a moment to the alien texture of her cape. Refocusing, he prompted, “It’s all right to put her down.”

“This is Cat Grant.”

She blurted the words without really considering them, as if declaring who was in her arms was justifiable reason for why she had yet to release her—which, admittedly made more sense to the hero than it seemed to make to anyone else around her.

“We know who Ms. Grant is, Supergirl. We promise we will take care of her.”

When the hero failed once more to place Cat down, he gave her shoulder a strong squeeze. “Supergirl, if Ms. Grant is seriously injured in any way, time is of the essence.”

His words finally unlocked Kara from her hesitation. As she carefully settled Cat onto the gurney, she explained, “Nothing is broken. I scanned her on our way over. All I can see is the cut and some swelling along the side of her head. I don’t know what struck her—by the time I found her, she was already unconscious.”

By that point, she had almost completely released the smaller blonde, but she still held her hand with surprising desperation.

Finally, with a calming exhale, she let go and backed away. “I have to help the others.”

“Of course, Supergirl. Leave Ms. Grant with us. We will take care of her for you.”

Lifting off the ground, the Girl of Steel began to float back through the ER. Her gaze never strayed from Cat’s unsettling stillness. “I’ll be back with others as soon as I can.”

Without wanting to waste any further time, she rolled her position and disappeared back toward the entrance. True to her word, she returned to the resort, where emergency personnel were finally on-scene. Knowing to let the professionals take the lead, the hero made certain to let them know she was there to help in any capacity she could.

Grateful to be of assistance (as well as grateful for the distraction from worrying for Cat), Supergirl willingly shuttled injured guests to the hospital when asked by the onsite medics. With each trip, she opened up her hearing and used her vision just enough to confirm Cat’s location as hospital staff treated her for a head wound that was superficial but still strong enough to render her unconscious.

Long after Supergirl delivered the last injury to the ER and returned to assist in clearing the ballroom of debris and checking the structural stability, the doctor who had been on duty when the hero first arrived finally reached the end of his frenetic shift. With a barely stifled yawn, he shuffled down the corridor, deciding to check once more on Ms. Grant before he left her to the care of the next shift’s staff. Opening the door to her room, he smiled at the sight of slightly hazy emerald eyes glaring in confusion at his arrival.

“Ms. Grant, it’s a pleasure to see you awake. My name is Luca Keller. I’ve been your primary physician since your arrival.”

Pushing herself upright, the smaller blonde grit her teeth against the throbbing sensation trying to hammer its way out from the side of her head. When she began to lift her fingers to the source of the pain, the doctor quickly warned, “We’re not sure what struck you in the head, but you have five stitches there, Ms. Grant.”

Eyes narrowing in a way that shook the doctor with unexpected ease, Cat drawled, “Perhaps you could explain the _why_ behind me needing stitches, as if I attended a bar brawl rather than a diplomatic dinner.”

“You don’t remember last night at all, do you?”

A muscle twitched at the corner of her left eye as she leveled the doctor with one of her most unnerving glares. “Is the doctor responsible for my care honestly asking _me_ if _I_ remember how I went from wearing Givenchy and sipping a tumbler of Dalmore 50 to staring at a sad cup of tepid tap water while wearing what feels like one step up from a gown made of McDonald’s napkins?”

Keller had the good sense to blush at his own admittedly ridiculous question. “I apologize, Ms. Grant. You—you’re correct. It’s been a rather tumultuous shift.”

Seeing the way one of Cat’s perfectly shaped eyebrows rose just enough to invite more information, the doctor relaxed his stance with a tired sigh. “The conference wing of the resort where you are staying was directly in the path of the latest avalanche to strike this area.”

“The _latest_?”

“That’s right. With the warmer temperatures we’re seeing here with greater frequency, avalanche activity has increased tenfold in Rautesseplatz within just the last three years. This would be the fourth major avalanche in two years. Thanks to Supergirl, it’s the first without any deaths or major injuries.”

“Supergirl?”

Cat blushed at the feeling of her heart beating faster.

“Yes, she somehow stopped the first avalanche. Eyewitnesses still aren’t sure what she did—but she kept all the largest debris and snow from making it down the mountain.”

He paused for a breath, enjoying the pleased expression lighting the blonde’s features.

“However, the first avalanche triggered a second one further down the mountainside. It was far smaller but because of its speed and closer proximity to the resort, it was able to hit before Supergirl could stop it.”

Cat’s smile slowly tipped into a frown, knowing how Kara would only see this as a failure to protect everyone rather than the unmitigated success it truly was.

“You said Supergirl prevented any deaths this time. How many people were hurt?”

“Our medics who responded to the resort reported treating no more than a dozen people for scrapes and bumps. Including you, Supergirl brought us twenty-three injuries that required more than just onsite treatment. I believe the worst of the injuries was a compound fracture that required surgery.”

“I suppose you wouldn’t know details about any structural damage to the resort, hmm?”

Keller laughed at his patient’s insatiable curiosity. “I’m afraid all I can tell you is what we can see.”

At the way Cat’s eyes widened, he knew there was only one way to provide her with at least some of the information she craved. Pulling forward the wheelchair setting in the room’s farthest corner, he stated, “I can show you, too.”

Lips compressed into a pensive line as she stared at the chair.

“It’s just a short trip, Ms. Grant. And I assure you, that hospital gown is far more discreet than you might think it is.”

The tongue click and eye roll were epic even as Cat folded back the sheet covering her. She eyed the hospital slippers already on the floor before forcing herself to put them on before her more germaphobic thoughts spiraled too far out of control.

With an appeased smile, Keller helped her sit down and smoothly pushed her out the room and down the hall perpendicular to the patients’ corridor. As they approached a series of floor-to-ceiling windows, Cat looked over her shoulder with a perplexed scowl.

“Why is it that light outside?”

“Because it’s a little past seven in the morning.”

“What?”

The tension in that one word snapped the doctor to attention. “Ms. Grant, you were unconscious almost eight hours.”

Keller gripped the wheelchair’s handles more tightly when he felt the chair shudder and shift under Cat’s sudden twisting movement. Scowl growing threatening as a thundercloud, she snapped, “ _That_ is what reporters would call burying the lede, Doctor.”

“Please, remain calm. Your assistant was here earlier to check on you and to take care of answering any medical-related questions we had about you. She even had me speak via FaceTime with your son, Carter, regarding questions he had.” He smiled at the thought. “He’s quite a clever young man.”

Totally missing the well-deserved compliment to Carter, Cat instead shook her head. “My assistant?”

The doctor squinted in concern. “Yes, Ms. Grant. You remember Ms. Danvers, correct?”

“Kara? Kara is here?”

“She arrived at the hospital not long after you did. She said she needed to go back to cover the rescue and clean-up. She’s also a reporter?”

Distracted enough by her confusion, the smaller blonde gave a weak nod.

“She said she needed to go back, but she wanted to make sure you were all right and to make sure your son knew you were safe.”

 _Kara_ was there. All else faded into a dull pitch of wordless sound as Cat processed the significance of this information. She was there, not just as Supergirl but in her human persona as well, both taking care of Cat the way she always had—taking care of Carter as well, even when that had never been a requirement.

Cat huffed at the realization: It might never have been a requirement of her job, but it had always been a requirement of her devotion to Cat.

“Ridiculous, stubborn hero.”

Keller frowned at the softly mumbled words, but let them go unmentioned as he wheeled Cat over to look outside. Along the eastern horizon, she could see the resort where she’d been the night before. Though not much was visible from their position, Cat inhaled sharply at the sight of the damage done to the mountain behind the buildings from the avalanche that had reached the resort. Gaze shifting upward, she gasped more fully at the sight of what must have been the avalanche Kara had stopped from reaching them. The swathe of destruction hit her in the pit of her stomach with a sickening strike.

Shivers overtook her and she averted her gaze down to the fingers tangling nervously in her lap. “Please take me back, Doctor.”

“Of course, Ms. Grant.”

Guiding her back toward her room, he slowed and stumbled slightly at the sound of a raised voice coming from where they were heading. Though Cat had only heard that voice raise in such a way once before, she knew immediately who it was. “Chop, chop,” she snapped, preparing to get up and walk the rest of the way if Keller didn’t respond.

They hurried back to the patients’ corridor, where Kara stood outside Cat’s room, her eyes wide and her arms gesturing back toward the now-empty bed.

Cat couldn’t understand everything her apparently fluent-in-German former assistant (because, _of course_ , she would be fluent) was yelling, but she was more than fluent in tone—and that particular tone needed swift defusing before Kara completely destructed.

“Someone might wonder where you picked up such a demanding personality, Kiera.”

Whatever disturbingly complicated German word had been unspooling itself from Kara’s tongue broke off instantly. As she spun around, Cat was certain she felt the floor shudder in time with the hasty motion.

At the sight of Kara staring with mouth agape, Cat cocked an eyebrow impishly and quipped, “And here I thought you would be _happy_ to see me.”

Cat’s words leveled the hero to her knees with a heavy crash and a cracking sound no one in the vicinity could ignore. The smaller blonde shifted her attention briefly down to the fresh cracks beneath Kara’s knees before once more looking up. She swallowed back any further teasing or chastising, however, at the sight of the hero before her, with quivering chin and trembling lips softly whispering her name as anguish and relief poured from her eyes.

“You’re awake.”

No two words had ever held greater weight or meaning in any language Kara knew.

With a tap to Keller’s hand, she gestured enough for him to understand to push her closer to Kara’s kneeling position. Utterly unfazed by the group of bewildered gazes focused on them or even by the ridiculous attire she now wore, Cat leaned forward and clasped her hands against Kara’s cheeks. Her thumbs swiped away the tears tumbling from eyes the color of her most damning dreams. “I’m awake,” she whispered, adding in the softest of breaths, “Because of you.”

Words could never capture what Cat saw in that moment within Kara’s eyes.

Nervously clearing his throat, Keller offered, “Ms. Danvers, if you’ll give me a few minutes with Ms. Grant, I can examine her once more and release her to your care.”

Gaze remaining locked on Cat’s face, Kara slowly nodded while reaching down for the bag she had dropped beside her. “I-I brought you some clothes.”

Cat accepted the bag and, when Keller began to move her chair toward her room, she caught Kara’s hand and tugged for her to follow. Smile breaking like sunlight after a storm, the hero jumped easily to her feet, eliciting a sigh from the smaller blonde. As the trio moved into Cat’s room, she caught sight of the nurses moving closer to where Kara had fallen with what she suspected was tile-shattering force. She didn’t need to understand any language to know what exactly they were discussing.

Subtlety, apparently, still was _not_ a Kryptonian super power.

Keller adeptly checked her over, explaining as he finished, “You’ll need to change the bandage regularly, and either come back here or go to another healthcare provider wherever you are in two weeks, for a final examination of the wound, but I believe you’re fine, Ms. Grant. However,” he added, “if you have any more memory issues, come back immediately.”

“Memory? Something’s wrong with your memory?”

Startled by the intensity of Kara’s questioning, she waggled her fingers in a defusing motion. “Yes, seems I briefly couldn’t remember my assistant was with me on this trip.”

Her words received a satisfactory level of contrition from the hero, who dipped her head and softly mumbled, “Oh.”

Humming in response, Cat turned back to Keller. “Thank you, Doctor. I will take all your instructions under advisement. I suspect, however, I won’t have any further memory issues.” As she pushed herself up from the chair, she gripped the bag of clothes and finished, “Right now, I’d just like to get dressed in some real clothes and go—”

At the confused pause, Kara jumped in with, “The hotel portion of the resort is still open and safe, but the work they’re doing on the ballroom is disturbingly loud. I made reservations for you at an inn out of range of the noise, so you’ll have a quiet place to rest. I also found a driving service and can call them to come pick you up while you change. I’ll have the resort staff send over the rest of your luggage.”

“Satisfactory,” she sighed, knowing Kara would hear the true depth of her pleasure beneath her one-word reply. The mischievous spark in the hero’s eyes confirmed her suspicion.

“Very well, Ms. Grant.” The doctor began backing for the door. “I’m very happy your injury was as minor as it was.”

He shifted his gaze toward Kara. “National City might not appreciate at the moment how truly lucky it is, but perhaps you could let Supergirl know Switzerland would welcome her with open arms.”

The doctor laughed softly at the stunned expression to strike Kara’s features and the numb way she nodded in response. Once he left and the door closed behind him, Cat sighed in resignation. “Congratulations, Kara. You not only came out to me but to practically the entirety of Switzerland.”

She clicked her tongue at the sight of Kara’s sheepish smile as she headed toward the bathroom to change. “Soon, they’ll be sending you chocolate in an attempt to bribe you back.”

By the time she finished changing into the jeans and sweater Kara had brought her, and trading in her slippers for more acceptable boots, Cat returned to Kara waiting patiently, phone in hand. “The driver just pulled up to take us to your new place.”

“Us?”

“I’m—I’m not ready to leave you just yet, Cat.”

Sensing the return of the intensity that had been constantly thrumming beneath the hero’s skin since her arrival, Cat merely nodded, tossing the empty bag in Kara’s direction.

The ride to the new inn passed in silence, mostly due to a lack of privacy screen between them and the driver. However, Cat found herself unable to find words suitable for all that had happened within the span of so little time. Instead, she borrowed Kara’s phone, hers more than likely crushed beneath debris or rescue workers’ boots by that point, to call Carter and assure him that she was fine and safe. Sidestepping some of his more pointed questions about Kara’s presence with language vague enough for a politician’s stump speech, she ended the call with the promise of a better explanation—in person and very soon.

She caught the curious—and frustratingly _hopeful_ —glint in Kara’s gaze when she handed back her phone.

When they arrived, Cat sauntered confidently into the lobby, knowing Kara would quickly handle everything with the front desk. She listened as the hero easily navigated conversations in three different languages, ending the discourse with the key card to Cat’s room and a welcome basket heavy enough that Kara probably shouldn’t have been holding it easily in one arm. The throbbing in her head was enough that the smaller blonde couldn’t find the energy to chastise her, instead falling in-step toward the elevator.

Inside the room, Kara quickly set down the basket and turned her full attention onto Cat. “Are you okay? How do you feel? Do you need me to get you anything? Do you—do you need me to test your memory? Because I-I understand not remembering _me_ on your trip—but are you sure you remember everything else? Do you remember who you were talking with last night? What you were wearing? Or drinking?”

Unable to bite back the frustration each question stoked to white-hot intensity, Cat finally snapped, “Kara, if you ask me one more thing about my memory, I’m going to make you wish you weren’t part of it.”

_“Don’t.”_

Even without the glow of heat vision suddenly lighting Kara’s eyes, Cat knew she’d overstepped with just the sound of that one word.

“Don’t ever say that again,” she finished, her knuckles bone-white against the strength of her clenched fists.

“Kara?”

Heat vision dissipating with a snap and the scent of ozone, the hero ignored the soft plea of her name from Cat’s lips. “I told James I needed to take leave. I’ve got more than enough to cover however long I’m here.”

“Kara—”

“Whatever ridiculous thing you’re about to say about not needing me here can just stay unspoken.”

“I was going to point out that you were of more value in National City than—”

“They don’t want me!”

The crack of Kara’s voice startled Cat into silence.

“Your _Hero_ of National City is just another filthy alien, here to steal and lie and kill. Agent Liberty and his followers make certain to remind everyone _every day_ —”

A ringing from her pocket drew Kara’s attention. Cat watched in heartbroken awe for the hero— _always_ her hero—knowing Kara would never ignore what could be a call for help, no matter what. The responding crestfallen look and tremulous sigh concerned Cat even more when she realized who had inspired them from Kara.

“Hey, Alex.”

The strain to sound happy was horribly obvious, but Kara pressed forward as best as she could.

“No, I can’t tonight. I’ve—I’ve got a lead on a story that I think might actually go somewhere this time.”

Blue eyes shimmered behind her glasses before her closing eyelids pushed tears down her cheeks. “I know. I’m sorry, Alex. I can cancel my—okay. Okay. That sounds great—I-I’d really like that.”

Cat’s concern rocketed tenfold as she watched Kara sink to the couch, hand covering her mouth as she struggled to hold back the sound of the pain contorting her expression.

“No, I’m okay, I promise,” she lied, her brow pinching together over tightly shut eyes. “It’s really busy at work right now. I-I’m just tired.”

Creaking plastic broke the silence as Kara clenched her grip around her phone. Finding the distance between them suddenly unbearable, Cat quietly crossed the living room and sat beside the hero. The movement startled Kara, her eyes snapping open and flaring brightly with a pop of heat vision.

Gasping at the unexpected spark, Cat reached out, fingers brushing nothing but the swirl of air Kara left in her haste to move. If it weren’t for the clear signs of Kara’s control dissolving as she watched, she might have taken offense at the hero’s evasiveness.

Eyes once more clenched tightly shut, Kara answered, “I promise I will—and tomorrow will be sister night, no matter what.”

The rest of the tears she’d struggled so futilely to cage tumbled down past the outline of her glasses as she finished, “I love you, Alex.”

Her arm dropped back to her side like dead weight, the now quiet phone slipping from her grasp and clattering to the floor.

“I can’t.”

The whispered words halted as the hero’s neck bent forward, her flaxen locks curtaining her face. First to drop were giant tears, dripping down from the glasses still covering the hero’s eyes. Next was the hero herself, crashing once more that day to her knees, releasing cries rawer than any Cat had ever thought humanly possible.

_“Just another filthy alien.”_

With careful but unwavering steps, Cat crossed back to Kara’s side, slipping down beside her and pulling the broken hero closer.

Rearranging Kara in her arms as best as she could, Cat finally settled on wrapping herself completely around the hero’s shaking form. The strong press of Kara’s arms returning her embrace at least confirmed she was somewhat aware of what was happening around her.

The former CEO let Kara cling to her with a desolation she knew would leave bruises—but would never compete with the fathomless depths of Kara’s own clear pain. Cat’s whispered consolation tickled the curve of the hero’s ear. “Whatever’s happened with Alex, Kara, I’m so sorry.”

She nodded her head, the movement rubbing against Cat’s shoulder. “She—she doesn’t remember that I’m Supergirl.”

“How? How is that possible?”

“Someone we both know has that ability—to wall off specific memories. Alex made him block her memories of me as Supergirl and of me as anything other than her adopted _human_ sister, to protect me.”

“Baker?”

Kara’s head once more nodded against Cat’s shoulder at the sound of the new president’s name. “He sent someone to take control of the DEO after Alex disobeyed a direct order. Colonel Haley—she’s been systematically interrogating any DEO agent who has dealt with Supergirl and her methods are invasive and unstoppable by human resistance.”

She felt muscles stiffen beneath her, heard the low rumble of Cat’s outrage deep in her chest. “Bastard. I warned Olivia about him after the first time I met him. Mark my word, he’s got someone utterly diabolical pulling his strings.”

Not wanting to divert attention further from Kara’s clear needs in the moment, Cat shelved her thoughts on Baker into the darkest recess of her brain he deserved.

When she refocused on the hero still trembling in her hold, she slipped the fingers of one hand slowly through Kara’s golden waves while rubbing her back in calming patterns.

It had been so long since Kara had received such soothing attention, it made her cry all the more. “I can’t do this, Cat. I can’t. More humans take to the streets every day to protest our presence on Earth. The Children of Liberty grow stronger and bolder in their attacks and I can’t—I can’t stop them all. I can’t keep everyone safe and I can’t keep protecting a city that hates me just because I wasn’t born human.”

Cat could feel Kara’s body slump further into her arms with the weight of hopelessness.

“I couldn’t even keep Alex safe and now the one person who knows— _knew_ me better than anyone else left in my life doesn’t remember who and what I am, and everything about that just fucking _hurts_.”

Each word spoken deflated the hero until Cat worried distantly whether or not she could actually support the entire weight of a broken Kryptonian.

“I’m sorry, Kara.”

She sighed at the inadequacy of the words. “I—I’m sorry you’re in so much pain. I’m sorry you’ve lost Alex’s support _temporarily_ ,” she stressed, sending up a small prayer to whatever gods that might care that the situation was, indeed, temporary, “and I’m so sorry you’ve been shouldering so much sorrow and strain alone.”

“I’m not completely alone,” she quietly offered. “I have others who know my truth and have been there for me—especially Nia. She’s been a great friend. Thank you for sending her to CatCo. She’s—she’s the reason I knew you were in danger.”

Cat hummed at the confirmation of yet another truth she had suspected. “I told you: I can spot the extraordinary pretending to be a nobody in my midst just like that.”

The hero actually chuckled at the sound of Cat snapping her fingers in emphasis. “I’m sorry for asking you so many times about your memory. I just—I don’t think I could survive another person I— _c-care_ about forgetting me.”

Ignoring the obvious stumble in her words, Cat soothed, “I haven’t forgotten you, Kara. I promise.”

Fingers traced the hero’s high cheekbones when Kara shifted to meet her solemn gaze. “There’s nowhere on this planet far enough away to make me forget you. Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“You—you _wanted_ to forget me?”

She shook her head, hating how her confession had caused Kara more pain. “I wanted to forget how you made me feel like a ridiculous, lovesick fool.”

“I do?”

For the second time since waking up, Cat found herself speechless from Kara’s response—not to mention flustered by the wholly inappropriate place those two particular words from Kara’s lips took her to.

“Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves, Kiera,” she teased. “We haven’t even kissed yet and you’re already saying I do?”

The sound of Kara’s laughter was a balm. The _feel_ of Kara’s laughter, warm and gentle against her mouth just before being replaced by Kara’s lips, was like a detonator tossed into a powder keg.

Kiss deepening with every second, Cat briefly considered stopping or slowing where she knew this would lead—where she _needed_ it to lead. However, this was a force of inevitability she was beyond tired of holding back. The hungry way Kara chased her lips with even the slightest withdrawal confirmed the feeling was definitely mutual.

Arms slipped beneath her and Cat gasped into Kara’s mouth at the sensation of them floating up from the floor. As she felt the hero carrying her toward the bedroom without once needing to break her kisses, she playfully huffed, “Show-off” in between stolen breaths.

Placing her down gently onto the bed, Kara smiled while stretching out over her. “I’ve got plenty of other things I’d love to show you.”

A low growl of approval rose to Cat’s lips as she tugged off her sweater and began unfastening her jeans.

Impatient as only a Kryptonian could be, Kara surprised her by speeding them both out of their clothes.

“That better be the last thing you do fast.”

Though the words drew the blush she hoped it would, Kara pressed down against the full length of her body, her warm, bare skin drawing a long moan from the smaller blonde. “I promise, I plan to take my time from here on.”

She rocked her hips with increasing pressure, her thigh easily slipping between Cat’s legs as she did. “And you know I’m _always_ thorough.”

When Kara abandoned talking to occupy her lips otherwise, Cat tangled her fingers into the unruly thickness of the hero’s tresses, holding on desperately as Kara impressed her with just how _thorough_ she could truly be when given the chance.

At the delivery of what Cat thought was either her fourth or possibly fifth orgasm (because how could she be expected to keep count of such things with Kara’s tongue flicking her clit without restraint or Kara’s lips pressing against her ear as she whispered her fantasies while she was three knuckles deep inside the smaller blonde), she finally released her hold on consciousness. The last bit of awareness she relinquished was the feeling of Kara’s featherlight kiss to her forehead and the even softer confession she breathed directly into the smaller blonde’s skin.

When she awoke however later, she smiled at the sight of Kara still beside her, still holding her—still wanting her in every way.

The first thing she did was tug Kara close and kiss her with all the enthusiasm and devotion the hero had just shown her.

Pulling back, she refused to hide the smirk tipping up the corners of her lips at Kara’s utterly ravished flush. When the hero finally found the ability to open her eyes and close her mouth, Cat said, “Go back to National City, Kara.”

She shook her head and kissed the tip of Kara’s nose at the sight of her growing distress. “They still need you. Whether they still _deserve_ you is a completely different question—one I’m about to help them answer.”

“Wha-what do you mean?”

“It’s time Supergirl’s greatest champion came home. I might not have CatCo anymore to amplify my message—but as you well know, I have no trouble making myself heard with just my own voice.”

Regardless of the worry spreading through her body, Kara still managed a confirming chuckle.

Cat dug a knuckle playfully into the hero’s side, only wincing a little at the solid refusal of Kryptonian muscle to move. Undeterred, she rolled closer, the naked length of her body fitting with unsurprising ease alongside Kara. Even their bodies knew how undeniably perfect they were together.

“You’re not alone, Kara. I know you know this—but I’m going to make certain you _believe_ it. We will get through this together, I swear it.”

Relief flowed through the hero’s veins, sweet and slow like honey, as she reverently kissed Cat’s lips. Regardless of what awaited Kara back home, the smaller blonde’s vow made it all seem less discouraging—less inexorable.

“I’ll go back soon enough.”

She shifted, slipped a thigh against the wetness she knew she would find. “But let me stay just a little longer.”

She licked a trail along the tantalizing stretch of Cat’s neck, scraped her teeth against the fragile flesh of her earlobe. “I want to make sure I leave you with something worth remembering.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this admittedly odd take on your prompt. When I read it, the first thing that came to mind was the heartbreaking S4 subplot of Alex not being allowed to remember Kara was Supergirl. That got me thinking about how that hurt would amplify if she thought there was the possibility Cat might forget her, too. Never fear, though. SuperCat will always prevail :-)
> 
> Oh, and I made up the name of the city where Cat is. I felt guilty using a real place as the site of a fictional avalanche. Silly, I know ;-)
> 
> Happy SuperCat Christmas in July!


End file.
